


Школа пьяного меча

by jetta_e_rus, WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020



Category: Nirvana in Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020/pseuds/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020
Relationships: Mei Changsu/Xiao Jingyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Школа пьяного меча

*

– Вы знаете, что мое сердце пленено вами, мой дорогой господин Су. Будь вы девицей, я бы прислал вам алый наряд с нижайшей просьбой войти в мой дом, – вздохнул принц Цзин протяжно. – А сейчас могу лишь лечь у ваших ног.

Слова у принца не расходились с делом. Он запросто улегся на циновку, прижавшись плечом к бедру Мэй Чансу.

– Ваше высочество!..

– Я ведь пьян, – сказал тот серьезно. – В этом есть несомненное преимущество. Пьяный человек может вести себя смешно и непотребно, а назавтра притвориться, что просто ничего не помнит из содеянного. Попробуйте сами, ручаюсь, вам понравится!

– А если я скажу, что лекарь запретил мне вино? – возразил Чансу.

– Притворяться-то он вам не запретил! – Цзинъянь неожиданно хихикнул. Он выглядел в точности как человек, который перебрал лишнего – значит, мог и с трезвой головой предлагать ему извинительный предлог отбросить церемонии и вести себя раскованно.

И Мэй Чансу невольно сдался и спросил с улыбкой:

– И что же я, по-вашему, мог бы сделать, будучи пьян?

Цзинъянь бесцеремонно поймал его ладонь и, поднеся к лицу, принялся перебирать губами, прихватывая легонько то один палец, то другой.

– Выслушать мои признания, не перебивая через каждые два слова вежливым поминанием титула? Пожалеть? Одарить соединением уст, стерпев запах недозволенного вам вина? Готовьтесь, а я пока начну.

Цзинъянь заговорил, перемежая слова поцелуями в ладонь, щекотными и горячими, и в его словах не прозвучало ни оскорбления, ни бездумной похоти:

– Я болен вами, Мэй Чансу, и безрассудно желаю, чтобы эта болезнь длилась без конца. Вы навещаете мои сны по ночам и составляете счастье видеть вас днем; вы благородный муж и прекрасны при том ликом. Счастлив тот, кто может назвать вас другом – и вдвойне тот, кому будет позволено обнять вас на ложе. Ради этой призрачной надежды я готов сразу и совершать громкие подвиги, и соблюдать все ваши строгие наставления. Видите, насколько я потерял разум, смешав вместе должное и бесстыдное?

– А все вино! – не удержался Мэй Чансу от наставительного.

– А все вы, – вздохнул Цзинъянь и переместился с поцелуями с ладони на запястье. Дыхание у него было горячим, а язык щекотным, но, памятуя о предложении настоящих поцелуев, Мэй Чансу не спешил отнимать руку и одергивать одежду. Может, его друг и вправду пьян, и его энтузиазм все равно скоро погасит хмельная дремота.

– А если я, к прискорбному несовпадению, вовсе не ценитель утех отрезанного рукава? – предположил он все же из неуместной честности.

– А я тебя научу! – бодро пробурчал Цзинъянь уже где-то на полпути к его локтю. – То есть вас. Вам, наверное, прежде негодный воздыхатель попался. И этот скверный человек не сумел вам объяснить, что между мужским и женским ртом разницы, считай, нет.

– Сяо Цзинъянь!.. – потрясенно выпалил Мэй Чансу, на миг позабыв и о хитрости, и об осторожности, и о должном обращении. Ахнул и договорил совсем не то, ради чего открывал рот: – Ты… кусаешься?

Цзинъянь, только что нежно, но чувствительно прихвативший его зубами на сгибе локтя, поднял голову. Лицо у него было совершенно красное.

– Боги и все демоны, я от тебя правда с ума схожу! Вино, да… это вино. Прогони уж, если тебе противно. – Он помолчал и добавил шепотом: – Или смилуйся и позволь.

– Ваше высочество принц Цзин, – укоризненно вздохнул Мэй Чансу, опасаясь, что уже и так потерял всякий шанс на подобающее обращение. – Как можно! Вы прославленный генерал и могущественный принц, я же перед вами бледная тень, как вы можете говорить о милости даже в шутку? Разве подобает мне, ничтожному, который и прекрасным девам не решается изъявить свое внимание…

– Каким таким девам? – Цзинъянь заинтересованно повернул голову.

– Да ваше высочество же! Неважно, каким! Что, одинокому мужчине на дев и посмотреть нельзя?

Цзинъянь положил его холодную ладонь себе на пылающую щеку.

– Нынче вечером – к гуям подземным всех дев! Вы не одиноки. С вами я.

Он был несомненно пьян: путался между изысканной и просторечно-солдатской речью, сбивался с «вы» на «ты» и обратно и упрямо держался сейчас лишь за одну мысль, которую так некстати вбил себе в голову. Переупрямить Буйвола? Невозможно. Переупрямить пьяного Буйвола? Не под силу даже богам.

– Ладно, – согласился Чансу покладисто, – к гуям. Но и вы тогда не позорьте мои ничтожные способности советника, предполагая, что я посмею хоть что-то предложить вам из жалости.

Ладонь со щеки переместилась на губы, безо всякого на то позволения владельца этой ладони. И уж тем более Мэй Чансу не разрешал этому бесстыднику посасывать его палец, обхватив губами, точно леденец, или… Нет! Никаких «или»!

– Жалость? Или шалость? – ухмыльнулся тот, выпуская палец, но не разжимая хватки на запястье. – Знаешь, а ты тоже покраснел. Тебе к лицу.

– Еще бы мне не покраснеть… – буркнул Мэй Чансу. – Южные утехи – не мой кусок пирога. Да и вы, по всем приметам, в страстях «отрезанного рукава» не замечены.

Какие вообще южные утехи? Это же его Цзинъянь! Они пытались целоваться как-то в молодости (на какие только глупости не толкает отроков любопытство?), но лишь стукнулись зубами и не испытали ничего, кроме неловкости.

– Это не беда, – сказал Цзинъянь с апломбом, совершенно не подходящим зрелому мужу. – И даже не затруднение. Давай начнем с того, что я сниму с тебя этот несносный шарф и докажу, что мое к тебе дружеское расположение не составляет решительно никаких неудобств.

Он был горячий, такой горячий! И грел куда лучше завернутого в ткань раскаленного кирпича – от каждого прикосновения его губ по коже расходились волны тепла. От горла – к ключицам – ниже по груди, где сердце…

– Дружеское расположение, – вздохнул Чансу и сам развязал пояс, сдаваясь на милость своего принца.

Цзинъянь быстро сел, будто протрезвел в единое мгновение, скользнул руками под распахнувшиеся полы и ухватил ладонями за бока так крепко, точно намеревался поднять Мэй Чансу в воздух. Хотя нет, до трезвости ему было далеко – что, как не вино, не давало ему видеть очевидные последствия собственных действий даже на шаг вперед, отчего белый шарф ему пришлось стягивать уже зубами. Достигнув успеха не без труда, Цзинъянь тут же уткнулся лицом в скрытый от него доселе белым шелком изгиб шеи, втянул носом и вздохнул так сладко, словно вдыхал сейчас аромат пиона из волшебного сада.

– Вы держите меня так крепко, словно боитесь, что я упорхну, – все-таки не удержался Чансу от легкой шпильки. Наилегчайшей. В хватке этих ладоней ему было на самом деле покойно и надежно, но не поощрять же и без того распоясавшегося Цзинъяня.

– Полагаю, – произнес тот невнятно, потому что прямо ему в шею, – ни один благородный муж не одобрит такое положение дел, когда его щекочут за ребра.

Мэй Чансу мелко и торопливо закивал, сопровождая свое одобрение подобной рассудительности еще и выразительными «угу». Щекотки он боялся и в юности, и даже сейчас, когда телесные привычки сменились все до единой вместе с кожей.

– Но говорится также, – обдал Цзинъянь теплым дыханием нежную кожу, – что благородный муж стойко терпит лишения.

Скользкий и упругий кончик языка прочертил полосу вдоль по его шее ниже уха, и Чансу провалил испытание на благородного мужа вчистую, потому что охнул – вернее, понадеялся, что охнул, а не вовсе пискнул без всякого достоинства.

– А вы ведь вдобавок муж, одла… олба… обладающий несравненной ученостью! – выпутался все-таки из сложного слова Цзинъянь и добавил к первой черте вторую, влажную и горячую. И такую же щекотную. – Что за знак я пишу, узнаете?

– Недостойно… пользоваться слабостью беззащитного, – выдавил Мэй Чансу.

Сердце у него колотилось так, словно Цзинъянь своим языком делал вещи, намного дальше отстоящие от границ любой пристойности, чем это было на самом деле, а не просто шутил, поддразнивая касаниями губ под ухом. Глупая шутка! И глупое тело, слишком слабое, слишком чувствительное. Но, несмотря на всю чувствительность, он старался и никак не мог отгадать, в какой знак складываются перемычки между вырисованными языком линиями – три мокрых, горячих, коротких касания.

– Ты не беззащитен, – повторил Цзинъянь упрямо. – Ты со мной. То есть я с тобой. И я тебя люблю. Вот чувствуешь, два перекрещенных штриха? «Ай». Любовь.

Дыхание Цзинъяня ощутимо отдавало вином, но на ловкости его рук хмель не сказывался, и Чансу, уже почти лежащий в его объятиях, вдруг обнаружил, что закинул ногу ему на бедро – просто чтобы удержать равновесие, – а полы его скромных халатов возмутительно задрались снизу и окончательно распахнулись сверху.

– Ваше высочество, – предпринял он последнюю, безнадежную попытку.

– Угу…

– Вряд ли за пазухой моих простых одеяний вы обнаружите что-либо достойное взгляда человека, которого дарят вниманием первые красавицы столицы!

– М-м, – не подтвердил, но и не опроверг мысль о своей популярности Цзинъянь, с увлеченностью прокладывающий строку поцелуев между его ключицами, точно ожерелье.

– И уж точно мое тело недостойно…

– Ты как головка сахара. – Цзинъянь поднял сияющие глаза. – Весь из колючих граней, но на языке таешь. Взять в рот целиком и пососать, м-м.

Чансу как нагретой для купания водой в лицо плеснули – щеки заполыхали сразу. И ведь не девица же невинная, к скабрезностям не приученная! Линь Шу был подлинно военной косточкой – с десяти лет по походным лагерям среди армейских соленых шуток; Мэй Чансу с десяток лет пробыл главой боевого союза – головорезов из дикого края, не отличающихся изысканностью манер. Су Чжэ… при чем тут эта маска мягкого, скромного ученого, однако тоже не первый год живущего на свете и невозмутимого к любым словам?

– Никаких у меня манер, да? – улыбнулся Цзинъянь весело, положив голову ему на грудь. – Признаю, устыдясь самого себя: я пьяный солдафон. Но господин Су щедр и благожелателен, отчего я надеюсь на прощение моей казарменной грубости, смягченной единственно восторгом перед его персоной.

Сколь длинная и аккуратная тирада для человека хмельного! Но, кажется, в давние времена на их попойках Цзинъяню первыми отказывали ноги и только после третьего кувшина – язык. «Сколько же ты сейчас принял, Водяной Буйвол?»

Сама призрачная схожесть с давним и забытым обжигала, вызывала краску на лице, заставляла томиться неподобающим. Тосковать не по весенним радостям – по ушедшей навсегда беспечной возне двоих юнцов. Как это было – на песке, в траве, на сбитых в комок покрывалах, прижавшись телом к телу, используя все свои уловки единственно для того, чтобы заставить другого смутиться и таким образом выиграть камень на доске в этой бесконечной партии… И если тогда Цзинъянь вздыхал по другу всерьез, виду он точно не подавал.

Теперь же упрямый Буйвол имел бы все шансы закрепить выигрыш за собой. Его губы и пальцы теребили и нежили, выплавляли желание там, где ему было вовсе не место, заставляли Чансу терять привычное хладнокровие и ясность суждений. Только и оставалось, что прятаться за иронией, прибежищем слабого:

– А-ах… Вы, ваше высочество, опытный воин: противостоите вину не менее ловко, чем врагу на поле брани, и не теряете дара красноречия даже тогда, когда ваши губы все время заняты иным.

Чансу еще был способен строить такие фразы по всем канонам, когда по плечам и груди рассыпались поцелуи, то мокрые, то невесомые, то горячие – но благоразумно сдержал свои ораторские порывы после, когда Цзинъянь, как опытный стратег, отыскал слабые места и прицельно их атаковал. Соски, скажем. Или изгиб локтя. Изнанка бедер. Поясница. Крепость, в которой столько слабых мест, вообще не предназначается для осады. И ведь его друг не приступил еще к главному штурму!

Просто слишком чувствительное тело, успокаивал себя Чансу, одновременно дивясь, что же он раньше не использовал такую полезную особенность с какой-нибудь искусной красавицей, жаждущей ему услужить. Подставлять лицо южному ветру у него не бывало желания вовсе, но ведь и красавицы никогда не заставляли его недужное тело гореть, а янский стебель – так резво воспрянуть от сна. А вот у Цзинъяня это сейчас прекрасно получалось.

Почему – именно у него? Почему – сейчас?

Как будто что-то томное, сладкое, несообразное ни с какими приличиями, жило себе тайно в самой глубине тела строгого господина Мэй Чансу, чтобы с гиканьем вырваться на волю, точно степной варвар, едва кто-то скажет ему от всей души «я хочу вас»? И тело, которым овладел этот нежданный захватчик, жаждало весенних удовольствий немедля, и наплевать ему было на все предостережения лекарей, и, между прочим, на то, что с ним была сейчас не обученная услаждению барышня, а нетрезвый здоровяк Цзинъянь, чьей любви ему, пожалуй, не снести без ущерба.

Разумному человеку впору было бы испугаться. И от этого испуга язык Мэй Чансу, его главная сила, словно своей волей развязался и начал плести новые словесные кружева:

– Может, не стоит, ваше высочество? Мне горестно подумать, что утром вместе с похмельем вас настигнет раскаяние, и ничтожный, во хмелю показавшийся вам желанным, вызовет у вас отвращение и больше не будет иметь счастья видеть вас так же часто и беспрепятственно, как прежде…

– Вашим страхи надуманны, милый советник Мэй, оставьте любые тревоги, – ласково посоветовал раскрасневшийся Цзинъянь, укладывая его на гору собранных вместе подушек и разводя ему колени. – Говоря, что влюблен в вас, я не лгу ни словом. И когда вы уступаете недолжной скромности, принижая себя – видеть это горестно, как скрывающееся в тучах солнце. Моя признательность за ваше снисхождение уже сейчас выше горы Лушань и долговечнее камней на ней, и вдвойне я благодарен богам, что ваше естество не противится моим прикосновениям. Для меня будет счастьем помочь вам взлететь к сияющим небесам.

– Но… я…

– Ага. Ты.

Цзинъянь посмотрел на него совершенно шальными пьяными глазами, выдохнул, облизнулся – и, склонившись, без лишних слов накрыл навершие янского жезла губами и вобрал его в рот. Как и намекал. Выпустил – и втянул в себя снова. И еще.

Чансу потерял дар речи. Он лишь жалобно вскрикнул и вцепился в мускулистые плечи, балансируя на острой грани давно не испытанного удовольствия. Кровь грохотала у него в ушах, но даже она не заглушала влажных, непристойных, чмокающих звуков. А вид головы с туго затянутой прической, c парадной заколкой, ритмично покачивающейся над его плотью, било по глазам не слабее вспышки разорвавшегося пороха. Он попытался сдержаться, растянуть это наслаждение хоть ненамного, но это было все равно что усилием воли пытаться загасить огонь, бегущий по длинному фитилю… и слишком быстро он с длинным стоном содрогнулся, заливаясь жаром и выплескивая живую ртуть в рот Цзинъяню. А тот, придерживая его обеими ладонями под ягодицы, как держат чашу с вином, довершил невозможное невероятным: задержал семя во рту и, подняв голову, медленно сглотнул.

Потом этот чертов Буйвол не глядя нащупал чашку с остывшем чаем, опрокинул ее в рот, едва не закашлялся и все же заявил, как ни в чем не бывало:

– Ну вот, познакомились, мой прекрасный Чансу. Я же говорил, что ты сладкий!

Он по-солдатски быстрыми движениями распутал свои пояса и рухнул рядом на подушки полуобнаженным. Насколько он сейчас возбужден и как крепок его восставший к бою меч, Чансу мог не только видеть, но и легко осязать, и, точно намека было мало, Цзинъянь переплел с ним пальцы и потянул на себя:

– Приласкай, а?

Спуск на бренную землю с сияющих пиков уже успел набросить на Чансу вуаль расслабляющей дремы, но от него много усилий и не требовалось. Цзинъянь не успел коснуться себя вовсе, пока старался для удовольствия самого Чансу, однако успел дойти почти до грани, так что часто задышал под первым же движением его кулака, зажмурился, пробормотал быстро и неразборчиво: «Ох, милый, драл бы я тебя на всю длину, как самую горячую девчонку в парчовом домике» – и выплеснулся ему в руку.

Вот на Цзинъяня волна наслаждения накатила, точно настоящая морская: встряхнула и уронила навзничь в подушки, где он и замер, распростершись, на добрый десяток ударов сердца, глубоко и довольно дыша. Лишь потом он собрался с силами и медленно сел. Взгляд его, расслабленный и влажный, скользнул по лицу Мэй Чансу, точно ласкающее прикосновение, и тот в ответ сам потянулся к Цзинъяню, как завороженный, не сразу сообразив, что его пальцы перепачканы сейчас семенем и ими никак не пристало касаться особы принца. Одновременно и Цзинъянь засуетился и полез в рукав за чистой тряпицей. Поймал его руку, самолично вытер и быстро поднес к своим губам, легко целуя.

– Я ужасно выразился, да? Не смею и надеяться на прощение за свой грубый язык. Надеюсь, мой изысканный советник понял, что сказанное на ложе в пылу страсти извинительно, и отнесся к моему несовершенству со всем снисхождением.

Не всякому трезвому удается составить такую изящную фразу. Покинул ли тело Цзинъяня хмель вместе с семенем, или он не счел нужным более преувеличивать меру своего опьянения, чтобы получить дозволение обойтись без церемоний? Невероятное явление природы – хитрый Буйвол.

– Напротив, я счастлив, что даже моих слабых сил хватило, чтобы доставить вам удовольствие, заставляющее забывать правила и скромность. И хоть немного отдариться за собственное наслаждение, – улыбнулся Мэй Чансу.

Хотелось, по правде говоря, не просто улыбаться, а несдержанно хихикать, вызывая у Цзинъяня сомнение в душевном здравии мудреца из цзянху. Хороша бы вышла парочка: поумневший в любовных хитростях Цзинъянь и его потерявший разум от утех на ложе советник! Но все-таки невозможный, внезапный сияющий пик перетряхнул Чансу всего, заставив отбросить любую сдержанность, так что он посмел добавить с намеком:

– Оно было так же сильно, как и неожиданно.

"Цзинъянь, дорогой, я полагал тебя человеком даже слишком целомудренным, а теперь задаюсь вопросом, с кем именно ты научился, как говорится, впускать угря в горячий источник?"

– Но ведь не оказалось неожиданностью из тех, что скорее неприятны? – Цзинъянь усмехнулся. Разумеется, он ни на долю мгновения не усомнился в искреннем удовольствии Чансу.

– Всего лишь из тех, что заставляют бесплодно гадать, где ваше высочество набрались таких неожиданных и прекрасных умений, – ответил Мэй Чансу кротко.

– Мое умение играть на флейте далеко от совершенства. А как бы мне хотелось, чтобы под моими губами вы полностью забыли себя в удовольствии! – признался Цзинъянь без стеснения, однако совершенно оставив без внимания терзающий Чансу вопрос. – Однако я готов бесконечно совершенствоваться в этих вещах с вами. Если вашим желанием будет разделить со мною ложе снова… будет ведь?

Произнеся это, Цзинъянь покраснел едва ли не до загривка, однако упорно пожирал его взглядом, в котором смущение и счастье перемежались, не смешиваясь, как масло и вода в одном сосуде.

«Это не юношеское смущение перед непристойным, – понял Чансу со всей ясностью. – Нет, просто я сказал ему сразу и со всей определенностью, что южные страсти меня не волнуют. И даже будучи вдребезги пьян – а он на самом деле пьян, кстати? – больше всего великолепный принц Цзин боится принудить скромного советника к утехам силой своего желания. Которое высказал совершенно недвусмысленно. «Драл бы на всю длину, как доступную девицу», да? Никакого изящества обращения не осталось в великолепной столице; испортила тебя армия, друг мой Буйвол. Правда, и опытом на ложе одарила сверх меры».

Миг на раздумье Цзинъянь, кажется, истолковал как колебание, и его низкий голос сделался умоляюще нежным, когда он добавил:

– Поверьте, я не пропустил ваших слов мимо ушей и помню, что вы чужды дуновению южного ветра, а, значит, мне уступили лишь из вашей природной доброты и толики любопытства. Благодарный за это, я не посмею просить вас о том, чего бы вы сами не пожелали, однако не оставляю надежды побороть ваше предубеждение, балуя вас вещами несомненно приятными.

Чансу завозился в подушках, сел, запахивая халат.

– Ваше высочество твердо решили баловать недостойного сверх меры? Ничтожного простолюдина, который должен служить вам и почитать за счастье исполнять ваши желания? – спросил он. Хотел с иронией, но вышло жалобно.

– И даже больше, – подтвердил Цзинъянь. – Счастье тех, кто нам мил, сковывает нас сильнее цепей, а забота о нем не тягостна, но сладка, как мед.

Он потянулся за плащом с серебряной вышивкой и обернул им Мэй Чансу прямо поверх смятых испачканных халатов.

– Вот где-то так.

Он привлек Чансу к себе – полураздетый, горячий, бесстыдный, – прижал его, закутанного, к своей груди и зашептал на ухо:

– Я хочу, чтобы под моими поцелуями тебя оставляли мысли о любых девах, даже самых прекрасных, и покидала стыдливость. Чтобы на ложе я сделался отрадой твоего взора, как ты уже давно стал отрадой моего. Чтобы тебе было желанно распахнуть для меня двери спальни в ожидании грядущего удовольствия. Чтобы ты безошибочно стонал мое имя, изливаясь мне в губы, а прикосновения к моему телу разжигали бы жар в твоем собственном. Чтобы мои ласки дарили тебе не смущение, а радость, и приносили не изнеможение, а глубокий сладкий сон. Видишь, как многого я хочу, Чансу, и сколько у меня разнообразных желаний? Мне отрадно слышать, что ты хочешь им служить.

– Ну что ты говоришь… – пробормотал Чансу, чувствуя себя так, словно это не Цзинъянь напился пьяным и соблазнил его, а он сам опрокинул в себя кувшинчик совершенно запрещенного ему лекарями вина. Слабое тело, которое обычно не оставляла ноющая боль, наполнилось сейчас истомой и легкостью, а в разуме, точно пузырьки в кипящем чае, всплывали одна за одной идеи легкомысленные и вовсе недостойные.

– Ну и говорю. Я – пьян, – авторитетно сказал Цзинъянь, крепко прижимая его к себе. – Мне – можно.


End file.
